


Örlendr

by Anotherfan101



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awesome Bulma Briefs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Magic, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Smut, Time Travel, Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anotherfan101/pseuds/Anotherfan101
Summary: Vegeta is a Viking Prince from the time 1050 A.D. Bulma is a present day archaeologist. But some crazy magic spell sent off by a seer causes Bulma to be pulled from her time to Vegeta's. Will her knowledge as an archaeologist help her survive during these dark and primitive times? And what is this talk about soulmates through time? Read and Review to find out!
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 74
Kudos: 140





	1. Come and find him, Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fisrt disclaimer! I am no historian or someone who really knows a lot about Nose mythology and what not. I am getting my info from Google, TikTok (my new obsession- its pretty bad... really), Rick Riordans Magnus Chase books, and the show Vikings on Hulu. If I get anything wrong, feel free to let me know and I can try to fix it. Also if you know some good Nose traditions, please let me know and I will try to put it into this story. Also! I am no archaeologist, so if I get any of that stuff wrong I am sorry. This story has just been mulling about in my head for months, and I just had to get it out to you all.
> 
> Secnod disclaimer! I do not own anything! i am just using the characters of DBZ for my own entertainment. Akira Toriyama gets all credit of creating them and what not.
> 
> But I mean come on... the sayain men as Vikings! That is just fucking hot to me. And a little FYI if you have seen the show Vikings on Hulu, Rolo is totally how I picture Raditz as a Viking. But any who! I really hope that you enjoy this.
> 
> Hazzah! I do now have a beta, and I am supper excited to say that I have the awesome SuperSaiyaMagenta to be my Beta for this story. She has great insight and I know that she will help me turn this story into a master piece that all of you will love. She is an author on Fanfiction and you should go and read her stories too, (if you have not yet) they are all page turners. Love them.
> 
> Anywho, this chapter has now been updated and the small little errors that it had corrected. I hope you enjoy 33

Time travel, magic, Gods, your one true love or destined soulmate; are all things of myth and legends. None are real, or even possible for that matter. You can only hear about them in songs, read about them in fantasy stories, or watch them on the big screen. They are just things made up for our entertainment. 

There has never been a more false statement.

This is a story about two souls who are destined to be soulmates and forced upon each other by the power of time travel, magic, and the Gods of old. One a ruthless Viking prince forced to seek the village seer to find the woman who will give him sons. And the other, a thrill-seeking archaeologist, pulled through time for reasons she does not know nor understand. 

**Vegeta, Norway. 1050 A.D.**

"I don't have that much more time to wait for you, son," The King said with a heavy sigh, resting his head in his hand as he gently massaged his temples. His chocolate brown hair flowed straight up in the style of a flame, wild like a pyre. A well-groomed, braided beard hung from his face, a pendant of Odin and the Saiyan crest dangled from two of the braids. A thick bear pelt hung over his shoulders, protecting him from the icy chill outside. Other fur pelts draped about the wooden throne that he and his Queen casually lounged on. His trusty ax and shield lay just against his throne, never too far from his reach.

"We just want to make sure that you find the perfect shield maiden who will bear you strong sons and who will proudly stand next to you in ruling and in battle." The Queen said with a calm smile as she sat on her throne next to her husband. Both of her arms comfortably rested on each of the armrests. One of her fingers idly ran along the sharp edge of the blade of her sword. A matching bear pelt wormed her shoulders. Her jet black hair was pulled back in a complicated design of braids. Her soft chocolate brown eyes looked lovingly at her stubborn son as he paced back and forth in front of the hearth in the middle of the room. 

Her son was the spitting image of her husband, the same pyre wild hair and black eyes, seeping with bloodthirst and the thrill of the raid. The Prince's jet black hair and clean-shaven face were the only difference between the two. 

"Tch," The Prince turned to face his parents, causing his furs to ruffle around him. "I have no time to search for some perfect woman. The men and I are preparing to go on our next raid this coming summer. We must make sure that the boats are built and ready for it. You do want us to bring you back a healthy amount of plunder, correct?"

"Of course, son," the Kings' voice boomed. "But I am also not getting any younger here. And I want to see you wed and your wife with child before I go. So I ask you to go see the seer, and ask him where you will find that woman."

"The seer?" The Prince sneered. "That  _ argr _ of a man?" 

The King stood from his throne, anger from the insult seeping out of his eyes. "Don't you disrespect our seer. It may not be the manliest of professions for a Viking Sayain man, but he is the best and most powerful seer this kingdom has ever seen."

The Prince rolled his eyes with a growl.

"Now I implore you, go see him and seek his wisdom. See what the gods have to say." With a huff, the King thudded back into his throne. His word-final and unmoving like Thor's hammer, Mjölnir.

The Prince turned on his heels and marched his way out of the room. Growls' rumbling deep in his chest. But he did not make it out the door before his parents stopped him once again.

"Oh and Vegeta," The Queens' voice rang. "Please don't anger the Gods while you are in there. They are always watching."

"Tch," Prince Vegeta took his mother's warning as he marched his way out of the throne room and began to make his way to the far back of the Village, where the seer kept his hut. Vegeta's leather boots crunched in the dirt and snow as he marched through the Village. He passed by many other buildings and people who were hard at work chiseling down wood, feeding the livestock, or sparing. And before he knew it, he stood in front of the one place that he dared not to enter, mostly in fear that his ill-temper will anger the gods. You never want to anger the gods, especially just before a raid.

He slowly lifted his gaze, taking in the wooden hut covered in black cloth and decorated in the skeletons of animals. The presence of the gods, Odin and Freya, radiated around this place. Taking in a deep breath, the Prince rolled back his shoulder, lifted his head high, and entered the hut. The chime of bones announced his entrance to the host as Vegeta walked through a curtain of string and bones. 

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to finally cave into your parent's demands." A deep soft voice sounded from the darkest part of the hut. The front room was dark and dank, two small chairs on either side of a small hearth in the center. Dark curtains covered any window, allowing just the littlest of rays of light to seep in. 

Prince Vegeta looked around his surroundings, keeping the look on his face mutual, so as to not let his disgust be known. He remained quiet and just waited for the seer to show himself. If he truly was as powerful as he claimed, then the seer already knew why he was there.

There was a slight rustling from the back of the room as a man slowly made his way forward. The man, like many Norse Saiyan men, wore a thick animal pelt worming his shoulders, on top of his plain tunic and trousers. He had jet black hair that spiked off in many different directions and a handsome beard that any man could strive for. An X shaped scar married his left cheek, creating a small bald patch. The only thing that stood him apart from the rest was the blood-drenched cloth that was wrapped around his eyes, leaving streaks of blood to drip down his handsome face and into his beard. 

The seer smirked at Vegeta as the two of them stood there silently.

"Well," Prince Vegeta growled. "You going to tell me what I need to know?"

The seer tilted his head to the side, "Your case is far more complicated than just tell you your fate." Casually he walked around one of the chairs in front of the hearth and sat down. With a small gesture of his arm, he invited Vegeta to do the same. "The gods have told me that I am going to have to finesse with fate a bit to make this happen."

"Finesse with fate?" Vegeta questioned as he skeptically took his seat.

"Yes, Finesse." The seer said with an excited grin. "You see, your soulmate is not of this time. And so I will cast a spell to bring her forth to you."

"Bring her forth?" Vegeta repeated. "So I don't even have to go searching for her. You are going to cast a spell so that she will come to me?" Vegeta asked, completely overlooking the 'not of this time' bit.

"Precisely."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get this spell going." Vegeta said urgently. "I got ships to build for the upcoming raid." He didn't really care what the seer did and or told him, just as long as he did something and help him get his parents off of his back. 

The seer chuckled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flint to light the fire in his hearth. Once the flames were roaring, and the smoke created a thick blanket above their heads, he began to chant with his hands swaying back and forth through the flames and smoke. 

Vegeta sat there, completely entranced with every move that the seer was doing. His vision zoning in and out, his breathing picking up its pace, and his head became light. He tried to shake it to be rid of the uncomfortable feeling but failed. The room began to spin around him as he and the seer sat unmoved in their chairs. 

And then everything stopped as the seer, like a striking viper, shot his hand into the coals of the fire and brought out a lump of glowing red coal. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, fearing for the man's hand, but nothing was happening. The seer held the lump of coal, circling it around his fingers, completely unfazed and unharmed. His chanting became more of a distant whisper as he lightly blew upon the coal, slowly revealing a smooth black rock underneath. 

With the spell complete, the seer held out his hand, revealing the stone to Vegeta. "Take this stone, place it upon a stone on her person. Fusing stone from present to future, and not even time can stop true soul mates from being together." 

Reluctantly Vegeta reached out and took the stone from the seer. "What do you mean, 'and not even time can stop true soul mate'?"

"She will appear to you like a goddess radiating in blue beauty when you are drenched in red." The seer replied, ignoring Vegeta's question.

"What?" Vegeta asked, getting more confused.

"You have everything you need." The seer stood up from his chair and began to make his way back to the back of the room. "Now go. she will come to you."

With a shrug of his shoulders, Vegeta pocketed the stone and left the hut. Another chime of bones went off as he once again walked through the curtain. The seer stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulders to the now lightly burning embers. "Come and find him, Princess." He whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is chapter one! Also I dont know if you noticed I am going to try to throw in a few old nose words (try to, I am still not really even sure that it is right. But Google said that it was... so).
> 
> The word argr is suppose to be an insult to the men who are seers. it means unmanly
> 
> Review, please let me know what you think. See you at the next chapter.


	2. Coffee, Work Your Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness what! 108 hits and 22 kudos from the first chapter! Thank you so very much everyone, I am so glad that you all like it so much. Well Chapter two is here, enjoy!
> 
> My beta is the awesome SuperSaiyanMagenta, she is helping me turn this story into the best version it can be.

_ "Come and find him, Princess... Find him, Princess... Find him." _

**Bulma, Norway. Present-day.**

Bright blue eyes snapped open, startled out of their deep sleep. A soft whisper still ringing off in the distance. 'Find him,' It kept repeating. 

_ "Find him." _

Her heart was beating a hundred miles per minute, her chest rising and falling with every deep breath she took. Her beautiful blue hair clung to her face, drenched in the cold sweat that covered her body. She lay there, staring blankly at the slow ripple of the tent ceiling above her, patiently waiting for the soft voice to stop.

"That was one hell of a dream," she whispered to herself as she slowly sat up in her cot and ran her hands through her damp hair. She took a deep breath in and raspberried it out as she then ran her hands down her face, trying her best to calm her nerves. She felt the strong arm of her boyfriend wrap around her waist and pull her down onto the cot, spooning her against his chest. 

With a soft sigh, he nuzzled his face into her hair on the back of her head, "Did you have a bad dream?" He mumbled, still half asleep.

"I wouldn't say it was bad," she whispered back. "Just intense."

"Mmm," was all he replied as sleep began to reclaim his body.

The corner of her lips perked up in a small smile as she lightly rubbed her hand on her boyfriend's forearm. "Sorry for waking you," she whispered, knowing full well that he was already out cold again. She nuzzled herself comfortably into her boyfriend's arms and blankets, hoping that sleep will take over her just as fast as it did him. But the moment she closed her eyes, she was submerged into that intense dream once more. 

_ Hypnotizing hands dancing through flames and smoke, onyx eyes staring straight through her piercing her soul, a handsome face sculpted by the gods housing an irresistible smirk. His flaming hair, matching the sway and spark of the fire below. All accompanied by the chanting of 'find him' ringing in her head. _

She jolted out of her blankets this time, throwing her legs over the edge of the cot. Her breathing once again labored. Her boyfriend groaned in response, rolling away from her and pulling the blanket over his head. 

She pushed herself off of the cot and began to make her way out of the tent. "Does not look like I am going to be getting any more sleep tonight," she sighed. She glanced at her alarm clock as she walked by. 4:00 A.M, it read. She let out an irritated groan- it was way too early to be up.

She and her boyfriend, Yamcha, were stationed at a dig site in Norway. They had recently found the ruins of an old Viking settlement. She, Yamcha, and her crew were all working hard with cataloging every precious artifact. Their tents were set up in the very outskirts of the village. All that they had found so far was a few axes, swords, some beat-up shields, and of course, their prize possessions, an old longship, and an almost fully intact longhouse. But the dig was still young, and there were many more places that they could discover artifacts.

As quietly as she could, Bulma threw on a jacket and some shoes. Not even bothering to change out of her sleepwear, she will deal with that when she is more awake. Reluctantly, she then pushed her way past the open flaps of the tent and into the crisp air outside. The light of dawn was spreading across the sky, turning the towering mountains purple. But the light had yet to hit the still waters below, leaving them a cool, calming black. Bulma smiled to herself, it may be early, but no one can be mad with the beauty that now surrounded her.

The location of this Viking village had the perfect defensive position. It was a large beach, big enough you could fit a decent sized Viking group. The beach lay just at the end of a long fjord, with the sides being nothing but high mountains with perfect places to put archers to attack possible raiders. If anyone was stupid enough to attempt such a thing. This village was no small village, from the information that Bulma had gathered thus far. To any normal person, this would look like just any old beach in Norway. But to Bulma, she saw every small detail left behind from the past. From the here-and-there rotten posts sticking out from the shore- giant docks that had harbored hundreds of Viking longships. To the brittle wood laying in the dirt- foundations form the homes or shops of the Viking village.

This was heaven to her- she could get lost in herself just studying and finding ancient artifacts. 

Bulma made her way to their jimmy-rigged kitchen that they had at their campsite and began to brew herself some coffee. She heard footsteps approaching from behind but paid no attention to them, figuring it was just Yamcha coming to ask her to get back into bed. She heard the footsteps just behind her and was anticipating to feel his strong arms wrap around her waist, but none came. Instead, a cold chill ran up her spine and the words "Find him," were whispered into her ear and a hot breath brushing against her cheek. 

With a high pitched shriek, she spun around, flinging her right hand outward, trying to backhand whoever was behind her. But no one was there, nothing but the empty crisp night air. 

"What the actual fuck?" She whispered to herself as her eyes darted back and forth, trying desperately to find anything that could have been right behind her. But had no such luck. Shaking her head and arms, she turned back around to her coffee. "Ok, Bulma, get yourself together, girl. Apparently, you are a little more freaked out about that dream than you first thought. But it was just a dream, so get yourself together!" She then poured herself an extra-large cup of coffee with cream and sugar and made her way over to the working bench where they had some of the weapons they found. 

Placing her coffee onto the table, she picked up one of her more favorite pieces. The head of an ax, which was still covered in mud and rust. She had no idea why, but she was pulled to this one piece in particular. She would try to look at all of the other finds, only to have her eyes snap right back to this one. So she picked it up and lightly ran her fingers along the edge. What lay below all the mud and rust? She had to know. 

Wanting to lose herself in her work, she began to slowly scrape away the thousand years that coated the blade, revealing the beautiful craftsmanship underneath. Just as she was beginning to see small little hints of the metal, she began to hear the soothing sound of whetstone upon blade. Casually she lifted her head up to see where that noise was coming from. Only to have her eyes land on a well-built man dressed in furs, leather, and chain mill casually sitting on the steppes on the longhouse, sharpening the blade of his ax. But he wasn't all there, as she tilted her head from side to side, she discovered that from different angles, he was transparent. 

She was witnessing a ghost and a Viking ghost at that. 

She gasped loudly at her revelation, catching the ghost's attention. His eyes looked up and locked with hers, sending waves of chills down her spine. 

Those eyes, she knows those eyes. Onyx eyes that could stare right through her and pierce her soul. That handsomely sculpted face, and flaming hair... It's the man from her dream. And she felt an automatic pull deep within her chest, to just run to him. Run to him and smother him with kisses. Her lips had never tingled with such need in her life before. 

Startled, she dropped the ax that she was working on and frantically tried to get away. Placing her hand over her lips, trying to stop the need that she felt from them. But the moment the ax left her hand, the man disappeared. She stopped and stared at the now empty spot, and for the fourth time this morning, she tried to catch her breath. With him now gone, the need had also left. Like it was never there in the first place. 

Letting out an over-exaggerated sigh, she turned back around to the table and instantly grabbed her coffee, and took a big gulp out of it. "Ok, coffee, work your magic! Wake me up. I am starting to see ghosts and shit!" With that, she took another big gulp of her coffee. 

**Vegeta, Norway. 1050 A.D.**

Vegeta sat at the steps of his longhouse. One foot planted on the ground below, the other planted on a step. He balanced his ax on his knee, blade pointed away from him as he slowly used a whetstone on it. He was zoning out in his work, loving the art of taking care of ones' weapon. Until the started gasp of a woman took him out of his trance. 

He looked up, getting ready to bark at her and tell her to fuck off. But before he could even speak, he froze. Trapped in the most beautiful blue eyes that he had ever seen. His chest seized like Thor had sent a lightning bolt from the woman's eyes straight to his heart. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't move, all he could do was stare into those eyes. 

_ "She will appear to you like a goddess radiating in blue beauty when you are drenched in red."  _

The seer's words echoed in his mind. A goddess of blue beauty, this has to be her. Just as he was about to get up and approach her, she disappeared. He let out a small cry of surprise from the sudden disconnect, his hand flying to his chest. Where did she go? Why did she leave? Wasn't she supposed to come and find him?

Great more questions for the damn seer. Just the place he wanted to go. With his feet stomping all the way, Vegeta entered the seer's hut. Once again, creating a chime of bones. When he entered, he found that the seer was already sitting in one of the chairs by the hearth, sipping a horn of ale. 

"Prince Vegeta," the seer said in greeting. "Please have a seat and some ale." The seer lifted the horn he was drinking, offering it to Vegeta.

Vegeta snatched the horn out of his hand, and took a big swig, and then angrily plopped himself into the chair.

"skål," The seer said with a chuckle. "And now before you go yelling. Yes, that was her. But-" He lifted his hand, pointer finger up in question, "were you drenched in red?"

Vegeta looked down at himself. "No," he growled.

"Well, then that was not your time to take her. But have no fear, your time will come."

Vegeta let out an irritated sigh as he took another sip of ale. 

"You have everything you need." The seer said, excusing Vegeta out of his hut. "Now give me back my ale."

"Tch," Vegeta stood from his chair, down the rest of the ale, then tossed the empty horn back into the hand of the seer. With another chime of bones from the curtain, Vegeta exited the hut. 

The seer smirked as he held the horn, patiently waiting for the horn to refill itself back up with ale. Being a seer definitely has its perks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo, the two love birds just got their first glimpse of each other! What do you think? leave a review for me and I will see you at the next chapter!


	3. Peeking Through the Curtain of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone! Hope everyone yelled Jumanji like I did when it struck midnight, so we can all get the hell out of this bitch of a year. But no, I hope everyone had a wonderful New Year and stayed safe and that this year will bring good times and family's back together.
> 
> And as my New Year gift to all of you, I give to you Ch: 3 or Örlendr. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything! I am just using these characters for my own entertainment. And secondly, I do not speak Old Norse or Icelandic I have used google translation for that. So if any of you do, and you see that it is wrong... I am sorry.
> 
> SuperSaiyanMagenta is my Beta, she is awesome and is helping me turn this into the best version of its self for all of you to enjoy!

Bulma sat there in her seat staring intensely at the ax she was working on, her knuckles going white from the tight grip she had on her coffee cup. Tentatively she took a slow sip from her cup, her eyes still unmoving from the ax. After the little freak-out of seeing the Viking ghost, she went back to work on the blade. But had to drop it once more when she once again saw him stomping his way through the village. She also began to realize that her surroundings were changing around her. Like a mirage, walls and buildings started to ripple up from the ground, looking like they were there but not. People were walking around and through her. But none had looked at her, none could see her. And all were so faint she had to squint in order to see them clearly. Not like how it was with the ghost who had the flaming hair. Compared to them, he was clear and crisp, all she had to do was stand, walk over to him, and she would be able to touch him. Kiss him-

_ 'No! we are not thinking about kissing him again!' _ Bulma scolded herself.  _ 'We are in a happy relationship with Yamcha. And besides, that man is just a hot Viking ghost. Nothing more.' _

She tried picking up other artifacts to see if the same thing would happen, but nothing did. Her surroundings would only begin to change when she picked up that one particular ax. But for the life of her, she could not understand why.

"You're up early," A feminine voice sounded from behind her.

"What do you see when you hold that ax?" Bulma asked urgently, not even bothering to turn around and look at whom was speaking to her.

The girl chuckled as she took a seat next to Bulma. She placed her own cup of coffee down on the table and then reached and picked up the ax in question. Bulma's eyes locked onto her friend's face, searching for a reaction.

Gine was Bulma's good friend for many years, always coming along on her digs, not for archeologist purposes, but to keep everyone well fed. Gine was a very talented cook, a skill she would say passed down from generation to generation in her family. 

Gine was extra excited to come along on this dig in Norway. Her family originated from here, and she was more than positive that her ancestors were Vikings. She also had other talents that she believed came from her Viking ancestors, always able to sense this and that about things. Always, speaking about the Gods this and the Gods that. Bulma would roll her eyes with a 'whatever' laugh every time. But she would still humor her friend and just listen to her, but this time she hoped that she would have something to say about the ax. Maybe clue her in as to what was going on.

"Gine, tell me, what do you see?" Bulma pushed.

Gine shrugged her shoulders as she turned the artifact over in her hands. "You know I am no good at this B. You only took me along on this trip so that you would not starve." She looked over to Bulma, her brow raised and a playful smirk on her lips. "You are an expert archeologist, but a shit cook."

"Just tell me what you see," Bulma nearly snapped.

"Ok, ok. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Gine said with a roll of her eyes. "Umm, it's a blade of some kind. Maybe to an ax-"

"No, not the ax. Around you, what do you see around you?"

Gine's eyes snapped to Bulma's, both of her brows rising in confusion. But she obliged to her inquiry and looked at her surroundings. "The dig site Bulma, I see the dig site." She looked back to Bulma and placed her hand on her forehead, her concern now taking over. "Are you feeling alright? There is something off about you-" Gine then froze mid-sentence, and her eyes widened in shock. "There is definitely something different about you. Something about-"

"Ya, she could not sleep very well last night." Yamcha interrupted as he snuck up behind Bulma and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "You feeling alright this morning Babe?"

Bulma's eyes never left Gine's concerned face as she answered her boyfriend, "Ya, I'm ok." She lied. Normally, she does not believe in all of Gine's god talk and whatnot. But from what she was experiencing this morning, she needed some sort of an explanation. 

Gine nodded her head in understanding- they will revisit this when Yamcha was not around. She turned her gaze back to the ax, looking at it with a new set of eyes.

"So," Yamcha said with a grunt as he swung his leg over the bench, straddling it beside Bulma and resting his chin on her shoulder. "Where do we plan on digging today? Any spot in particular grabbing your attention?" 

Bulma pried her eyes away from Gine and the ax, turning her gaze to her boyfriend on her shoulder. She smiled at him, doing her best to hide the uneasiness she still felt. "Not quite sure yet. Let's wait for the rest of the group to wake and have breakfast before deciding." 

"Sounds good to me," Yamcha said with a small kiss on her shoulder. "Speaking of breakfast, what are we having, Gine?"

"Food," she replied nonchalantly. 

"Well, I'd hope so," Yamcha said with a roll of his eyes. "A surprise, then I guess. My favorite." 

**Vegeta, Norway. 1050 A.D.**

Vegeta stomped his way about the village, his eyes peeled and on the lookout for his blue beauty the whole time. But she did not show her face again, and according to the seer, she would not be until he was drenched in red. The only time that Vegeta saw him being able to get that chance was on this upcoming raid. He needed those boats done and needed them done now.

With determination, he made his way to the shipyard in hopes that he could speed along the process. 

"Status report!" Vegeta hollered as his longboats came into view. "How much longer until they are ready for sailing, Kakarot!."

A head popped up from within one of the longboats. This young Saiyan Viking man looked almost identical to the village seer, minus the scar, beard, and blood dripped cloth wrapped around the eyes. And his face had a permanent look of pure joy, everything from his sparkling eyes, goofy hair that had no sense of direction, and his shit-eating grin. A thick piece of jerky stuck out on the side of his mouth- that man always had food somewhere on his person, and most of the time, it was just in his mouth. 

"Hey, Vegeta," Kakarot yelled in greeting as he hoisted himself up onto the side of the boat that he was currently working on. He comfortably positioned himself in a squat on the rail of the longboat, his elbows resting upon his knees. "How are things? I Heard you went to go and see dad. What did he say?" He asked as he grabbed the jerky in his mouth and ripped off the now soggy piece of meat, chewing and swallowing it before placing the jerky back in.

"That is none of your concern," Vegeta growled. "Now update me on how the ships are coming along. Are they getting close to sailing time yet?"

"Uh," Kakarot stood up out of his squat, now effortlessly walking along the rail of the boat. "Well, these are the biggest and by far the best ones I have built yet. But I would not say they are quite ready for sailing." He paused, turned to take a full look at all of his creations, hands placed on his hips. He then spun back around to face Vegeta. "But they will be ready come raiding time, once the snow is no longer on the ground." 

He jumped off his boat and landed in front of Vegeta. "Now you gotta tell me what did dad say. And trust me, you have to listen to what he says! Because he had told me," Kakarot then closed his eyes and gave his best seer impersonation. "'Son, follow your stomach. It will lead you to your future.'" He snapped his eyes back open to a now very irritated Vegeta, but was unfazed by it and continued with his story. "And I did, and it led me to Chi-Chi! The most perfect wife and shieldmaiden I could have asked for. So tell me, what did he tell you?"

Vegeta stared at his friend, irritation seeping out of his eyes. "Kakarot, you are an imbecile." But reluctantly, he let out a heavy sigh before filling Kakarot in on what the seer had told him. 

"Really?" Kakarot said in surprise. "You have to be drenched in red before you can have her?"

"That is what the seer said. So you understand now why I need my boats finished sooner?"

Kakarot nodded his understanding. "But that can't be done. You don't want me to rush the job or risk us sinking before we even make it out of the fjord."

Vegeta growled his irritation and looked out toward the nearby shoreline. His heart stopped at what he found. She was there, standing just out of the reach of the water’s edge and looking around nervously, clutching something to her chest. 

"I see her," Vegeta whispered. Too nervous that if he made too much noise, she might disappear again. "She is there, by the water."

Excited, Kakarot turned to look, "I don't see her," he said disappointedly. "But wait," He turned to look Vegeta up and down. "You're not drenched in red."

"No," Vegeta said, his voice still no higher than a whisper. "She is just tempting me." 

Just then, her blue eyes locked with his, sending shivers and chills all down his spine. His knees buckled, wanting to move forward and claim her as his. But he remained still, not wanting to scare or frighten her. Instead of running, like she did last time, she squared her shoulders and held his gaze, intriguing him even more. A slight smirk sneaked its way on his lips as he took in everything about her. Her long flowing blue hair looked like the most unique and softest silk the world had to offer. Her skin pale, and unmarried by scars from the horrors of the world. Perfect and smooth, His fingers itched to touch and explore every inch. Her eyes were like sapphires, powerful stones that could even hold the wildest of fires within. He was finding himself getting lost in them. 

His daydreaming was rudely interrupted by Kakarot.

"Hey, you want me to sacrifice a goat to Freya and pour its blood all over you?" Kakarot asked in all seriousness. "This way, you will be drenched in red and will be able to claim her as yours."

Slowly, Vegeta turned his gaze to Kakarot. Completely dumbfounded by his idiotic friend. "No," Was all he simply stated.

"Oh, come on, it will be a win-win!" Kakarot said, trying to get Vegeta to see it his way. "You will get your woman, and I will get dinner. Chi-Chi would make a mean meal out of that goat."

"No!" Vegeta yelled, finding himself even more dumbfounded. "First off! You can't turn a sacrifice to Goddess Freya into your dinner. That is a sacrifice. Secondly! I am more than positive that is not what the seer meant by me being drenched in red, to have goat blood poured all over me... You idiot."

Kakarot then shrugged his broad shoulders in a 'whatever' manner. "Then at least go and talk to her. Don't just stand there staring at her like she is a piece of meat." Kakarot then reached up and grabbed a hold of the side of the longboat and effortlessly pulled himself back into it. "I'll be in here if you need me."

Vegeta groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. Why did he have to befriend such an imbecile? 

With a small sigh, he looked back up to where his blue beauty was standing. Only to find that she was slowly walking over toward him. Shocked and excited, he allowed his legs to usher him forward and meet her halfway. Once they were a foot apart, they both stopped walking and just stared intensely into the eyes of each other.

His blue beauty was holding something in her hands, shyly trying to show him. Her luscious lips moved as she talked, but Vegeta did not hear anything, nor was he paying much attention to what she was showing him. He was too entranced with her beauty.

He did not believe that it was possible, but she was even more beautiful up close. He could no longer hold back the need to touch her and feel for himself just how soft her hair was. Ever so slowly, he lifted his hand to run his fingers through her hair. She had stopped talking as her blue eyes watched his every move, excitement dancing within them. He felt her soothing heat radiate off of her skin and onto his hand. One-touch, that was all he wanted, just one small touch. Her eyes slowly began to close as the euphoria danced between them, her exotic long lashes dancing with every flutter.

But just as he was feeling the slightest hint of silk on his fingertips, a horn sounded off in the distance. Signaling the approach of a longboat in the fjord. 

Cursing, he dropped his hand away from her head. Her blue eyes snapping open, disappointment shooting out of them and into his. He sighed and gave her a knowing look, showing her that he too was in pain from the need with his eyes. 

"Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, getting the other man's attention. "Follow. Someone comes." And with that, he stepped around his blue beauty with Kakarot closely following behind. 

**Bulma, Norway. Present-day**

Bulma stood silently on the beach, staring off into the fjord. The rest of the group was already off digging, but she just could not focus. She constantly found herself spacing out and or dropping things- she was a hot mess today. And so here she was, away from everyone trying to gather her thoughts, and pull herself back together. What had happened to her this morning really shook her. 

Soft footprints sounded behind her until the owner stopped to stand next to her. 

"I just finished making lunch for everyone," Gine said softly. "So we can talk now if you want." She slowly lifted the ax up, presenting it to Bulma, hoping she would grab it. 

Bulma protectively wrapped her arms around her middle as she stared at the ax, she didn't move to get away from it, nor did she move to get closer to it. 

"Are you getting bad feelings from this ax? Threatening one's possibly?" Gine asked.

"No, not at all," Bulma replied. "I feel more... It's hard to explain. I feel this pull deep within my chest just from looking at that ax. And when I hold it, I see-" Bulma stopped and shook her head. She still could not believe that she was seeing ghosts- it was just all too weird.

"What do you see when you hold this ax?" Gine pushed. "If you hold it now, what do you see? Take it and tell me. I can help you through this and help you understand. But you need to tell me what it is you are seeing First."

Hesitantly, Bulma slowly reached out and took the ax out of Gine's hands. Clinging it to her chest, she looked around at her surroundings. And ever so slowly, just like before, the mirage-like ripple of buildings and people began to rise up from the ground. 

"Tell me what you see," Gine said softly, gently urging her friend to open up. 

"I see buildings and people that are here but not. I see the ghost town of our dig site. But most importantly-" Bulma scanned her surroundings vigorously, searching for  _ him _ . The one and the only ghost that could see her back. And then she spotted him, and their eyes locked. He looked at her with such longing in his eyes, it almost made her melt on the spot. Her heart rate began to pick up as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. To calm herself, she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders.

"Most importantly," She continued. "I see him, and he sees me right back."

"Who?" Gine asked.

"I don't know. Some... very attractive Viking man." His gaze broke away from hers, freeing her from the trance she was unknowingly in. Shaking her head, she turned to look at Gine. "But he is different from the rest of the ghosts. He appears more clear to me, still transparent, but I can almost see every detail about him. It looks like I can just reach out and touch him."

"Have you tried speaking to him?" Gine asked, causing Bulma's eyes to almost bug out of her skull. "It's a ghost. He can't do anything to you," Gine said with a wave of her hand, brushing off Bulma's outburst of fear. "And obviously, that ax is his ax. It is the one thing that connects the two of you right now. He probably died in battle with that ax in hand, sending him to Vahalla. It's very important to him. You might be peeking through the curtain of time right now, and might be witnessing the moments before his death, and he wants to see you restore his ax. Make it that powerful weapon that it was when he died."

Bulma stood there staring at Gine, slowly processing everything that she said.

Gine shrugged her shoulder. "That is my guess as of right now. But you do also have a lot of old magic radiating off of you... So maybe that is not it. I don't know. But go try to communicate with him, show him the ax and see if that is what he wants. And then we will go from there."

Bulma slowly nodded her head. "Right... Just walk on over there and try to talk to a ghost."

Gine gave a quick sharp nod of her head.

Bulma bit down on her bottom lip as she turned back to face the Viking ghost and slowly began to make her way toward him. "Yeah... This is perfectly normal." She said in a shaky voice as she was getting closer and closer to him. Her heart rate picked up tenfold when he began to walk toward her, meeting her in the middle. She desperately tried to ignore just how attractive this man was in front of her. His alluring dark eyes, chiseled jaw, lushes lips-

_ 'Stop it! This is a ghost, and you're in a relationship with Yamcha!'  _ Bulma scolded herself, snapping back to her mission.

"Hi, mister Viking dude... No, you speak old Norse, so I should say heill instead. Or more formally, heill ok sæll... I'm rambling." Bulma was shaking like a leaf. But the Viking before her did not seem to pay any mind to what she was saying. He was looking at her like he had found the most precious piece of treasure, the corner of his lips pulled up into a sexy smirk. 

With trembling fingers, she tried to show him the ax. "I-I found your ax. This is yours, right? Do you want-" His hand ever so gently moving to the side of her head stopped her mid-sentence. She did not know what to do. Should she back away? Run and scream? Hit him? She had no idea, so she just stayed there frozen, her eyes locked on his hand. But the closer that he got, the calmer that she became. Her eyelids became heavy and began to flutter closed, caused by the magic of euphoria that danced between them. She began to feel the radiating heat from his hand upon her head. The anticipation to feel him touch her was building up too strongly, causing a small whimper to escape from her lips.

But it never came.

Too soon after just beginning to feel the warmth of his hand, it was taken away. With fire now dancing in her eyes from disappointment, she shot him a glare. He responded with sincerity, a regrettable sigh left his lips. 

"Kakarot!" He hollered over his shoulder. His deep exotic voice sent chills down her spine. Even though it sounded muffled- like he was talking to her through a glass window, she could still feel her knees getting weak just from the sound of it. "Fylgja. Einhver kemur." And with that, he stepped around her and took off toward the docks, another Viking following closely behind him.

She turned around, her eyes following his retreating form, slowly taking breaths in and out. That was not what she expected to happen.

"Well," Gine said as she approached Bulma. "That did not look like there was a lot of talking going on there. Care to explain?"

A sheepish grin spread across Bulma's face. "I have no fucking idea. But, that man..." She then found herself lost for words. She let out a shaky breath as she looked down at the ax she was still holding. "I need a break." Roughly she took it away from her chest and placed it back into Gine's hands and walked away, one of her hands placed over her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! So what do you al think! Please leave a review for me, I love hearing form all of you. See you at the next chapter!


	4. A new Jarl is in town. Friend, or foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! Over 500 hits and 69 Kudos! I'm blown away. Thank you so much everyone! And also that you so much for the wonderful comments, I absolutely love hearing from you all. 
> 
> Quick disclaimer- I own nothing! I am just useing the characters of BBZ for my own entertainment. Also I am not a historian, archeologist, or any of the cool stuff. So if I get anything wrong I am sorry.
> 
> The awesome SuperSaiyanMagenta is my beta, working hard with me to make this story the best that it can be. Enjoy this next chapter!

The docks were crowded with people, everyone wanted to come and see who was coming in through the fjord. Vegeta roughly pushed and shouldered through the crowd working his way to the front. His father and mother were already there, patiently waiting for the newcomer.

"Father, is it someone we know? Can you tell?" Vegeta asked as he strained his eyes to look at the oncoming ships. 

"It's no one we know," the King responded as he too strained his eyes trying to recognize the new incomers. "But I already have our archers in position, ready to strike when need be."

"Why don't we strike and sink them now before they even make it to the docs?" Vegeta asked in a soft growl. 

The King turned to Vegeta to answer but was quickly interrupted by a much taller burly young man. 

"Aw, come on, my Prince," The newcomer said as he wrapped his arm around Vegeta's shoulders and gave him a small shake. "Sink them now? And risk the possibility of killing some fine ass shieldmaidens? I need to sink my sword into a new sheath." 

Appalled, Vegeta jabbed a sharp elbow into the man's gut, causing him to double over. "You disgust me, Raditz. Is that all that you think about? Your sword?"

Raditz chuckled as he still held his gut. "Isn't that what all us Saiyans think about? Our weaponry?"

"Tch," Vegeta rolled his eyes at his much larger companion. 

Raditz stood at least a full foot taller than Vegeta, broad-shouldered and built like a bear. He had long dark locks that draped over his shoulders and down his back. The top of it was pulled back into a braid, tied off with dark leather. Over his shoulders, he proudly wore the fur pelt of a bear, showing off his brute strength, grabbing the attention of many shieldmaidens. 

Vegeta flipped his ax out of its holding, slashing it through that air, and pressed it against the exposed part of Raditz's throat. "This is the weaponry you should be thinking about. It is what will lead you to Valhalla. Not the one that is in your pants." He growled.

Raditz just stood there, smirking down at Vegeta. Finding the short temper of his Prince amusing. "You see, that is where we are different. I believe that the Gods are very pleased with me for how well I can make a woman squirm in my bed. For, the bedroom is its own type of battlefield."

"Tch," Vegeta retracted his ax from Raditz's throat. "You're a vulgar man." 

"And proud of it," Raditz said in a booming laugh.

"Enough, boys," The King said in a soft chuckle. "The newcomers are almost here. And as Prince, Vegeta, you must be one of the first to greet them."

Vegeta let out a heavy sigh as he reattached his ax to his belt, squared his shoulders, and stood stoically next to his father, waiting for the longboats. There were four of them, all holding at least 20 men and women on board. At the head of each longboat was a carved dragon, roaring its way to victory. A very common symbol to have for your longboat, unlike Vegeta's clan- the Saiyans they called themselves. They had the Oozaru carved at the head of every one of their longboats, which is where the Saiyan Vikings believed they drew the power of their strength from. It was a giant ape that was always painted in yellow or gold with fangs that reached down past its jaw. The very first seer that the clan ever had, many years ago, had a vision from the Gods of this creature and believed that it would always bring them luck. And so far, it has.

The very second the first longboat touched the dock, a large plump man stomped his way out of the ship. He landed on the docks with a thud, his large body causing the wood underneath him to shudder and creak. Vegeta held back a wince as he watched and felt the dock bend under the man stomping his way toward him. Vegeta kept his eyes unmoving from him, taking in every detail. The feeling of uneasiness building more and more within him. 

It was obvious, the man enjoyed bathing in the blood of his enemies. His skin was so stained by it that it had a permanent pink hue, and the hair of his beard had taken on a deep red tint. And his beard was no beard to strive for. It was patchy and incomplete, interrupted by many warts and moles that took over his face. Resting upon his head was a metal helm. But unlike any other warrior and having only two horns on it, he had many horns that all pointed in different directions. And peering just below his helm were his eyes, his beady eye's shrunken and shriveled deep within his skull, surrounded by leathery wrinkles. 

Needless to say, the man can bring up the bile from within your stomach just by looking at him.

"Be healthy and happy," The ugly man said in greeting. "My name is Jarl Dodoria. I come bringing..." He paused as he waved one of his hands as he searched for the correct words to say. "Eh, let's not worry about that just yet. My men and I have been traveling for many a night, mind welcoming us with a feast?" 

"Be healthy and happy," The King replied. "I am King Vegeta, King of all the Norse men of this region. And we would be happy to welcome you with a feast. You have items for trade?"

Jarl Dodoria snorted in response. "Yes, many items for trade." He looked over his shoulder to his men, who were now forming a group just behind him, snickering to them like they were sharing a secret. 

"My Queen, Eschalot. Will you do the honors of preparing the feast for our guests?" The King asked as he turned to his wife.

The Queen gave a quick nod to her husband as she spun on her heels. She began waving to many of her maidens and slaves to get to work. Vegeta's eyes never left Jarl Dodoria's face. Something was not right about this man.

**Bulma, Norway. Present-day.**

Bulma sat on the wooden bench, her head resting on the table in front of her. She had stayed in that position for quite some time now- her forehead probably had quite the indent on it. 

A soft hand brushed her lower back up to her shoulder blades. "You seem to not only have had a bad night but to also be having a bad day now." 

The calming voice of her boyfriend brought her out of her slump. She slowly sat up and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Why don't you fill me in on what's going on, huh?" Yamcha softly whispered as his hand slowly rubbed her lower back.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Bulma replied, her voice whining and complaining. 

Yamcha knew his girlfriend enough not to push her, so he decided to cheer her up the best way he knew how. 

"Alright, if you don't want to tell me, then I guess I'll just have to cheer you up." He placed a small black box in front of her. "I was going to give this to you on your birthday next week. But it looks like you might need it more right now." 

Bulma jolted up, curiosity overtaking her. With excited fingers, she grabbed the box and flipped the top open. Inside was a necklace made out of leather twine that elegantly held a small black stone. The Viking rune eternal love was carved into it. 

With a small gasp, Bulma brought one of her hands over her mouth in shock. "It's beautiful." She whispered. 

"The shopkeeper told me that gifting this to you," Yamcha grabbed the box out of Bulma's hands and pulled out the necklace. "You will then experience the strongest force on this planet- Love." He then slowly slipped the necklace around her neck, gently placing the stone just below her collar bone. "But, not just any love, eternal love. And I can only hope that that eternal love will be with me." He finished his spiel with a small smirk and resting his simple chocolate eyes on her deep blue ones. 

Bulma snorted at her boyfriend, fighting to hold back a laugh. "That was so cheesy."

"Hey, it worked, though!" Yamcha said with a smile. "Brought a smile on your face."

"Yes, I guess it did." Bulma playfully pushed her boyfriend away from her with a laugh.

"And I know how to make it brighter."

"Oh? How so?" Bulma asked, raising a brow in question. 

Yamcha then pulled out a small black box and opened it, revealing a sparkling diamond ring. "By asking you to share that eternal love with me."

Yet again, Bulma gasped in surprise. "Oh my gosh, Yamcha! Are you serious!"

Yamcha just smiled brightly at her and nodded his head yes. 

Bulma smiled brightly in return- she didn't quite know what to say. She had been wanting this for years. To have the chance to plan a big and beautiful wedding, become the most beautiful bride. 

Ecstatically, she held out her hand, and vigorously nodded her head yes. But just as Yamcha was trying to slip the ring onto her finger, a black crow swooped down and flew right between them. It landed on the table in front of them, ruffled its feathers, and cawed at Bulma. The caw was so loud and angry that it was like the crow was yelling 'No!' 

Startled, Bulma jumped off of the bench and backed away from the crow.

"The bird nearly blew my eardrum with that caw," Yamcha said with a small laugh. To make his point, he began to rub his ear. Once he was satisfied that his ear was no longer ringing, he straightened himself out and lifted the ring back up. "Should I put this on you now?" He asked with a childish grin.

Bulma let out a nervous laugh as she looked over to the crow. "How about we put some distance between us... and him." Bulma locked eyes with the crow as it tilted its head from side to side, grunting and ruffling its feathers the whole time in disapproval. 

Yamcha nodded in agreement as he grabbed her by the elbow and led her away from the crow. The crow let out another loud caw, but the two of them ignored it. 

They were standing just in front of the longhouse when Yamcha gently grabbed her hand and began to slowly place the ring on her finger. Bulma was expecting to feel joy and excitement for this moment to finally be happening, but instead, she felt a cold chill run down her spine. Like she was betraying someone far more important to her, and that Yamcha was not the right man for her. 

She stared down at the sparkling ring on her hand and forced a smile on her face. She should be happy. Yamcha and her have been in a great relationship for years. True, they had some ups and downs, like any relationship. But this was the correct next step to take. But then, why was she feeling like she was going the wrong way and that she needed to do a quick u-turn and run? 

The angry cawing of the crow brought Bulma out of her trance. Yamcha was walking over to it, flailing his arms around, trying to make it fly away.

"Come on, crow!" He yelled. "This is a romantic moment between my future wife and me, and you're ruining it!" With one last caw, the crow took off and disappeared. Yamcha turned back around to Bulma, a triumphant smile on his face. "Now, I do believe that it is time to celebrate." 

Just then, the rest of the digging crew jumped out of hiding from within the longhouse, Viking horns full of beer in hand, all cheering for the two love birds. 

"Come on, babe," Yamcha said as he wrapped his arm around Bulma's shoulders. "Let us celebrate this occasion like Vikings! With good ale, good food, and our trusty clan!"

Bulma nodded in agreement. "I could use a drink or two."

~O~O~O~

Everyone was finishing up their dinner. The boys had set up their jimmy-rigged spit over a fire, placed it just high enough for the flames to lick at the meat, cooking it just right. Bulma was casually sitting at one of the tables they had set up just outside their kitchen. She would have loved to be 'celebrating' inside of the longhouse as a true Viking would for such an occasion. But she is a professional archeologist first, and there is no messing with such precious historical artifacts. So there she sat as she stared longingly at the longhouse. Her new fiancé was laughing and chatting with all of the other crew members, paying no mind to her, really. 

"Why don't you go on in there?" A voice chimed in, startling Bulma out of her daze. Gine smiled at Bulma as she leaned over the table and placed her chin on her hands. "I can tell you are feeling a bit of a pull towards there. And the old magic is dancing very excitedly around you as you stare off toward it."

Bulma shook her head no. "I really don't want to deal with ghosts right now. I have had enough of them for one day."

"I don't think he is going to leave you alone until you give him what he wants." Gine chimed in. "So might as well just go over there and get it over with."

Bulma sighed heavily with a roll of her eyes. She looked back toward the longhouse. She did feel a strong pull to go over there, and deep down, she knew that it was him... calling to her. With a second heavy sigh, she stood up, caving in. 

"No worries," Gine whispered behind her. "I'll keep Yamcha here so that he won't see your... heated conversation with your Viking ghost."

Bulma shot Gine a sharp look over her shoulder but continued her walk toward the longhouse. Gine just smiled in response with a wiggle of her eyebrows. 

As she was walking up the steps, she felt the atmosphere around her change ever so slightly. Instead of the cool crisp area outside, the inside was thicker, warmer, and inviting with a touch of excitement. Yet no fire was crackling in the hearth, and no one had been inside for at least 1000 years. But, with her newfound connection to the ghosts of the past, she knew exactly where these feelings were coming from. If only she had the-

Her eyes landed on the ax, which was strategically placed on the edge of one of the still good standing sides of the hearth. 

"Gine," She said with a small laugh. "You sneaky lady."

Gently sitting down on the edge of the hearth just next to the ax, she looked about her surroundings, taking in every detail. The magnificently tall ceiling, held up by giant rafters, was halfway caved in. All the wood around her was looking old and brittle. Many a spider, making its homes in every nook and cranny. And moss and leaves were well on their way of taking over the whole place. Oh, how she would have loved to see how this place was back in the day, to live it. 

But, she did have a way to see it. All she had to do was grab ahold of the ax that lay just beside her and let the world around her change. But every time her hand would get close to the ax, she would start to shake, and her heart would race. It was like she was a teenage girl again about to open the door to her highschool crush. But they are just ghosts! Nothing more. So, why did she get such an intense feeling of butterflies in her stomach just from thinking about seeing  _ him _ ?

A ghost, for crying out loud! She is nervous about seeing a ghost!

But... an extremely hot Viking ghost, with piercing charcoal eyes that can melt your soul and a devilish smirk that can make any girl weak in the knees. So, there is a slight understanding as to why she might be nervous to see him again. 

"Get ahold of yourself, girl! What are you doing? Just grab the stupid ax!" Bulma yelled at herself with an aggravated shrill and a quick shake of her body.

Not letting her nerves control her anymore, she grabbed onto the ax and held it to her chest. With a slow ripple, her world began to change. The cobwebs and moss melted away, the brittle wood filled-out, and the tall ceiling came whole again. It was just as she had imagined it would look- breath-taking. 

She looked to the hearth that she was sitting on- a giant fire roared with life within it. Curious, she ran her hand over the flames. She felt a hint of the warmth of the fire, but not the sting. This brought a conclusion to one of her thoughts- she could see the world of the past, but nothing in it can harm her. 

Next, she turned her sights to the many Vikings that were feasting around her. Some casually sat at their tables eating, and not in the neatest of ways. Others were challenging one another to a drink off, surrounding a barrel full of ale and horns in their fists. But she did not see  _ Her _ Viking amongst the others. But once she turned around, facing the front, he was there. 

He had one hand gripping the back on the throne, while the other had the hand rest, both holding his rigid body as he bent over the man sitting on the throne. His eyes were sharp like a hunter as he talked in hushed tones to the older man. Bulma followed his intense gaze across the room to a very large, almost pink man. She had to quickly bring a hand to cover her mouth as she tried to hold down her bile- that man was disgustingly ugly. Looking back to her Viking, she could tell he did not like him one bit. 

As if he could feel her eyes on him, his predator eyes snapped to her. But instantly softened upon seeing her. His trademark smirk graced his now softened features as he whispered something to the other man, nodded in agreement, and then casually walked over to the hearth next to her. He lifted one of his booted feet onto the wooden side and rested his elbow on his knee, his eyes never leaving the dancing flames in front of him. 

"Ekki núna, bláa fegurð mín," He whispered to her. "Mér finnst hætta vera í loftinu, og ef ég heyri orð sjáandans rétt ... ég tek þig þegar hættan er horfin." 

Bulma just stared at him with wide eyes. She knew how to read Old Norse and speak small amounts... But to hear it spoken to her from someone who was fluent in the language. Ya, she was only able to catch small bits here and there. But nothing that was making much sense to her... as of yet.

The Viking before her gave her a sideways glance. "Heyrir þú mig kona? 

Komdu aftur seinna í kvöld." He then pushed off the side of the heath with his foot and walked away from her. 

She had a feeling deep down that he was trying to tell her, 'not now, and to come back later.' With a heavy sigh, she rolled her eyes at him. Fine, if he was going to get embarrassed by his other ghostly clan members just because he was the only one to see her, then whatever. She will come back later. But why would it matter? They are all ghosts! Or, does he not know that he is a ghost? That would be harsh news to take as a Viking. When you die, you are supposed to go to Valhalla, not be stuck wandering the earth. 

She watched his retreating form as he slowly made his way to the overly ugly pink man. Maybe that is why he is seeking her out- to correct something that had happened to him so he may enter the halls of Valhalla. 

Now that is a big responsibility for some random Viking Ghost to ask little ol' her to do! 

With a shrug of her shoulders, she took one last look at her surroundings before placing the ax back down. If he wanted her to come back later, then she will come back later. With that, she stood up and walked out of the longhouse and back to her crew.

**Vegeta, Norway. 1050 A.D.**

She had appeared to him again, sitting by the fire. Her pale skin and blue hair glowed gold from the dancing flames. Making her just that much more irresistible. He caught sight of a small stone just above her breasts, eternal love carved into it. Made him smirk at the irony of it. He was to fuse his stone to hers, and then ' _ not even time can stop true soulmates'.  _ When hers had eternal love carved into it. But it was still not the right time- it was getting close, though. He could feel it. Just like how he could feel the bad intentions seeping off of Jarl Dodoria. So he told her that now was too dangerous, and for her to come back later. 

And as he slowly made his way to the Jarl, he hoped and prayed to Odin himself that she had listened to him. 

With the stomp of his feet, he stopped just before the Jarl and crossed his arms over his chest. "Enough of your feasting, Jarl Dodoria." Vegeta sneered. "Tell me, what is your purpose here? I am not a patient man like my father."

Taking a large bite out of the leg that he still held in his hand, Jarl Dodoria snorted a laugh as he chewed his food. "Why, young Prince Vegeta!" He said as he rolled the meat about his mouth with his tongue. "Straight to business for you, no pleasure, eh?" 

Vegeta didn't respond as he held his eyes on the dead beady ones before him. 

Jarl Dodoria snorted again as he forced himself to stand, his belly wobbling from the force of it. "Alright, straight to business then. Grab an ale... You're gonna need it." He shoulder checked the young Prince as he marched past him. A few of his men stood to follow, one of them shoving a horn full of ale into Vegeta's hands.

"Tch," Vegeta looked into the horn, inspecting it for any unwanted floaters before taking a large gulp from it and following the group of men. 

"King Vegeta!" Jarl Dodoria hollered as he stood before the King, his hands comfortably resting upon the axes on his belt. "Your son says it is time we get to business."

"Ah, yes." The King said as he straightened himself within his throne. "You said you had items for trade. What is it you offer?"

An evil smirk crossed over the Jarl's face. "Your lives," He simply stated. 

"Excuse me!?" The King's voice thu'umed across the room, freezing every man and woman from their activities, turning all eyes to them. "What was that you said?"

Jarl Dodoria snickered a laugh in response. "I am here on behalf of the rightful King of all Norse men... King Frieza! So my offer to you is, agree to kneel and accept him as your King, or..." He gave a small chuckle as he slowly pulled his axes out of their holsters, lazily holding them at his sides. "Or, I can bring your head back with me as a message of you declining."

"How dare you-" The King began to say as he shot up from his throne. But stopped short when his son slowly walked in between him and his new enemy. 

Vegeta chugged down the rest of the ale in his horn as he slowly walked to stand before Jarl Dodoria, his hand held up, stopping his father. A few of the Jarls men closely follow behind, ready to strike. Vegeta gave them all a sideways glance as he ran his tongue across his teeth, his upper lip curling up in a snarl. 

"I do believe that we, Saiyans, would like to send your...  _ King _ , a different message." Vegeta said as he lifted up his now empty horn, inspecting the sharpness of its tip.

Jarl Dodoria snorted, "Ya? and what would that be? That you agree to kneel?"

Vegeta's eyes snapped to meet the Jarls, a sinister smirk on his face. In a blink of an eye, he spun around and attacked an unexpected man next to him. Stabbing the end of his horn right through the underpart of the man's jaw, and lifted him high above his head. Blood began to ooze and drip out of the wound and down Vegeta's arm. More blood splattered on his face as the man coughed- choking and gagging from the lack of oxygen. The man kicked and clawed at Vegeta, desperately trying to get away, but failed miserably. 

Jarl Dodoria just stood there, completely unfazed by the fact that one of his men was choking to death before him.

Vegeta turned his gaze back to the Jarl, still holding the choking man above him, the blood still slowly dripping down his arm. "INSTEAD! We will mount YOUR HEAD and the head of every one of your men on pikes! And display them on that retched ship you came here on, and send it back to your  _ King!  _ THAT will be OUR message of declining his offer!" And with that, Vegeta tossed the now limp dead body at Jarl Dodoria. Still gripping the horn, he spun around and stabbed the point of it into the side of his next opponent's throat, ripping out their jugular. Following through his spin, his free hand grabbed his ax, and with one swift movement, he sunk into the skull of his third opponent. 

With fire burning in their veins, the rest of Vegeta's clan sprung into action. Axes and blades slashing in the air, blood spilling onto the floor, war cries and screams filled the hall. Many men and women found their way to Valhalla that night. 

**Bulma, Norway. Present-day**

Bulma had left the longhouse to find that everyone was packing up and getting ready to hit the hay. She smiled warmly when her eyes met with Yamcha's. Such simple soft eyes in comparison to the sharp predatorial eye of her Viking ghost. These eyes of her boyfriend- no sorry, Fiencé, made her feel calm and welcome. But the eyes of her Viking ghost made her feel desired, protected, and powerful. Even though she only got to see those eyes for just three short periods today, that is just how strong those feelings emitted from those eyes. It filled her with such a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach and warmed her core.

_ 'I mean, it's a ghost for crying out loud!' _ Bulma growled at herself as she made her way to Yamcha.  _ 'And ghosts should not be stirring such feelings within me.' _

"You ready for bed, babe?" Yamcha asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. 

"We can go to bed. But, I'm not all that tired just yet." They both ducked down as they entered their tent. Once inside, she spun around to face her fiencé, grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him close. "But I know a way that we can spend that energy and help me sleep really well tonight." 

Yamcha gave a small chuckle as he gently pulled her hands away from his collar. "Not tonight, babe."

"What?" Bulma whined. "And why not? We just got engaged! And that is a great way for the two of us to celebrate the occasion."

He rubbed the back of his head, an unsteady smile spreading on his face. "Ya but, the others will hear. And I don't want that."

"Oh, come on," she was practically begging now. "We can be really fast. I brought K.Y. so you don't have to do all that before stuff."

Yamcha still shook his head no and kissed her on the top of her head. "No babe, we can properly celebrate once we get home. Where no one can hear us."

Bulma's hands fell down in defeat. "Fine, ok." She went to her bag to grab a simple pair of pajamas. But then something silky and lacy caught her eye, and a small plan ran through her head. Maybe if she dressed irresistible to bed, then she would be able to coax him to do a little something-something. 

She looked over her shoulder, making sure his back was still turned, then she quickly took off all her clothes and slipped on the small nightgown. It was a sky blue silky nightgown that reached just below her butt cheeks. Beautiful lace went around the trimming, up the slip, and around her breasts. She quickly ruffled up her hair and put a touch of clear gloss on her lips. Satisfied with her look, she turned around and sashayed over to the bed.

Yamcha was just crawling into bed when he finally looked up at her, and to her disappointment... had, no reaction to her look. He just smiled at her, said goodnight, and then laid down in bed, presenting his back to her. 

Defeated yet again, her mouth fell open. With an aggravated sigh, she turned back around to her bag and pulled out her matching floor-length silk robe, and tossed it over her shoulders. "I'm going to get a glass of water," She mumbled over her shoulder as she stepped back out of the tent, not even bothering to wait for a response. 

Mumbling and grumbling the whole way to the makeshift kitchen, she grabbed a cup and filled it with cold water. After taking two large gulps, she slammed the cup onto the table and found herself staring at the longhouse. The ghost had asked her to come back later tonight, would now be a good time? Before she knew it, her feet were moving forward and taking her straight to the ax. She just wanted to feel wanted and desired again, and deep down, she knew she would get the reaction she wanted from her Viking ghost. Even though nothing can happen after that, at least she would get her desired reaction and nothing like her new fiencé presenting his back. 

Without hesitation, she picked the ax back up and was expecting to still see celebrating Vikings around her. But the scene that slowly rippled its way before her was nothing of the sort. Her eyes grew wide in horror, and her hand shot over her mouth to muffle a scream. Dead bodies littered about the floor, blood everywhere. The only thought that came across her mind was of her Viking ghost and what could be happening to him. 

Without a second thought, she spun around and ran back out of the longhouse in search of her Viking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the chapter! What do you think? And yes, next chapter is going to be the long awaited moment. I can not wait to get that out to you guys. Please leave me a review, I love hearing from you. See you next chapter!


	5. Well, This is going to be a problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness! Where have I been? I am so sorry for taking so long to update. Life kind of happened and kept me really busy. 
> 
> And thank you so very much everyone for all of the Kudos! I love getting those. 
> 
> First disclaimer: I own nothing! I am just using the DBZ characters for my own entertainment.
> 
> Second disclaimer: I am sending a huge thank you to SuperSaiyanMagenta for being my beta and helping me turn this story into the best version of it can be.
> 
> Third disclaimer and last: There is some gory violence in this chapter, you know the good ol normal Viking/ Saiyan stuff.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Her silky blue robe billowed and waved around her as she ran through the village. The top slowly began to open, exposing her lacey nightgown underneath. But she paid no mind to it- she had more important things to worry about. 

She cried out in surprise when a sword or ax would swing close to her but quickly realized that they could not hurt her. She stood there in shock, watching the sword slice right through her. Her eyes widened in wonder and fear as she watched it dissipate away like smoke and then quickly reform back to normal once it was out of her. No matter how scary it may be to constantly have swords and axes flying toward you, to know that they will do nothing but run right through you like wisps of smoke made her search that much easier. With confident determination, she marched on, ignoring all the gory fighting around her and just keeping her eyes out for one particular Viking. 

"You best hurry," a gentle yet deep voice sounded behind her.

Startled, she spun around to come face to face with another Viking. This man had a blood-drenched cloth wrapped around his eyes and wild hair, which stuck out in all different directions. He also was appearing to her crisp and clear, much like her Viking man normally would.

"Y-you can see me?" She asked him in surprise. And also completely taken back that he was speaking to her in her language.

"Yes, I can, Princess," he said with a smirk. He then quickly dropped down into a squat, dodging a swinging ax. With a swift kick of his leg, he tripped his attacker, and then, with his own ax, he quickly ended their life. Standing up before her as if nothing had just happened, he smirked at her again. "And you best hurry, Princess. Hurry and find him. You are running out of time."

"Running out of time for what?" She asked. 

"Find him," was all the Viking said before he turned away from her and disappeared into the roaring battle.

_ 'Find him.' _

She recognized that voice. It was the voice that startled her awake early this morning. The same voice that basically started this whole seeing ghosts thing! And it had led her to this very moment. But why?

Suddenly something that Gine had said popped in her head-

_ 'He probably died in battle with that ax in hand, sending him to Vahalla. It's very important to him. And you might be witnessing the moments before his death...' _

Fear filled her to the bone, and suddenly she knew where to find him. The location that she had found the ax that she now clung to her chest. The location where he had died and was taken to Valhalla. 

With new urgency in her step, she took off running.

**Vegeta**

Vegeta's shoulder collided with the shield of his opponent. He leaned into it, proving that nothing will hold him back. The other man grunted, trying with all his might to push back against the Prince before him. Vegeta smirked as he grabbed a hold of the bottom and top of the shield, and with a solid plant of his front foot, he pushed off, lifting the man up and over him. With a hard thud, the man landed on his head, earning him an atrocious headache. With a quick yank, Vegeta ripped the shield out of the man's hands, and then just as quickly slammed it on his head- smashing his skull. 

Lifting the shield out of the bloody mass, Vegeta inspected it and gave a quick 'Ya, I can use this' nod. Gripping the metal rod handle on the back, he charged back into the fight. His ax clashed with blades, shields, and the flesh of other men. Blood sprayed everywhere, giving him a thick coat over his skin and clothes. 

Just as he was ripping his ax out of his last opponent, his eyes landed on the one man who started it all. "There you are, you bastard," Vegeta growled.

Kakarot was beside him, his ax just finishing a deadly slash through a man's throat. He turned to follow Vegeta's gaze. "Come on, My Prince. Let us send him to Valhalla."

"No," Vegeta said, stopping Kakarot in his tracks. "I need you to go find the King and Queen. Make sure they survive this battle. I will handle Jarl Dodoria alone."

Reluctantly, Kakarot nodded his understanding to his Prince and then turned on his heels to find the King and Queen. An evil smirk spread across Vegeta's face. 

"Jarl Dodoria!" Vegeta yelled, projecting his voice across the battlefield. He slowly began to make his way over to his next opponent, stepping on and over any dead body that got in his way. "Are you ready to enter the halls of Valhalla?!" 

Jarl Dodoria turned his gaze to the Prince, rolled his shoulders back, and tilted his head to the side. "My seer has already told me of my fate, and it is not I who will be entering the halls on this night." The Jarl then slashed his sword through the air, spraying droplets of blood onto the ground as he dropped into his fighting stance. 

Vegeta’s smirk widened in excitement as he charged toward the Jarl. Ax and sword collided as the two men came together. 

**Bulma**

She was very thankful that she was not physically at this roaring battle that was raging around her. Otherwise, her beautiful nightgown and robe would be utterly destroyed by now, covered in mud, blood, and who knows what else. That would have been impossible to clean out of silk. So, she kept such worries pushed to the back of her mind and willed her legs to move faster. 

This was the longest that she held onto the ax, her surroundings from both time periods were blending perfectly- she could almost not tell the difference. She skidded around a corner of a building, coming to a clearing just before the water's edge, and there he was. 

He was fighting with another Viking, one that was almost twice his size. And by the looks of the one on one battle, her Viking was not doing all too well. His chest heaved heavily up and down, desperately trying to catch his breath. His right eye squinted, fighting to keep the flowing blood from a gash just above his eyebrow from entering. His ax hand was shaking, fatigue beginning to set in. And he was covered head to toe in blood and mud.

His opponent, the much larger Viking, just stood there, his sword comfortably resting on his shoulder as he laughed at the little man's struggles. Throwing, what Bulma could only guess, taunts and insults at him. 

What the hell was Bulma supposed to do against that? There is no way that little ol her can do anything to save her Viking. 

_ 'Save him?' _ Bulma thought to herself  _ 'He has been dead for hundreds of years. Even if I try, there is no way I can save him. He is nothing but a ghost to me, and I am just watching what has already happened... happen.' _

Defeated, she willed her body to relax and just watch the events unfold in front of her. The sting of tears threatened behind her eyes.  _ 'There is no reason for me to cry.' _ she scolded herself as she fought against the tears. But then he looked at her, and their eyes locked, chills ran down her spine. And those tears she was fighting began to fall. The look of peace crossed over the man's face as he slowly began to accept his fate. His eyes never left hers as his opponent advanced toward him, a sword raised above their head. 

"No," Bulma whispered, her voice and breath shaking. And before she knew it, she was running again. Sprinting toward her Viking. And with a giant leap, she collided with him, knocking him out of the way of the death-bringing sword. 

**Vegeta**

His body was shaking uncontrollably, his right eye was almost going blind from unwanted blood entering past his lashes. The Jarl was a much more formidable opponent than he first thought. Vegeta had first charged in, cocky and sure of himself of an easy win. But now found himself shaking and defeated as the Jarl stood there laughing. 

He cursed and spat blood out of the side of his mouth. If he was going down, he was going down fighting. He tightened his grip on his ax and readied for another onslaught of blows. 

There was a flash of blue off to the side, distracted he turned his gaze into the direction. And there she was, his goddess radiating in blue beauty, her gown flapping in the wind behind her like a pair of powerful wings. And then it hit him.

_ "She will appear to you like a goddess radiating in blue beauty when you are drenched in red." _

The seer had gotten it wrong she was not to be his soulmate. She was to be his Valkyrie. A warning to him that his time to enter the halls was near. With a sigh, he let his body relax as he accepted his fate. He kept his eyes on her even as the Jarl slowly approached him with the sword rising above his head. And then she was running to him, her slender silky legs peeking through her gown as she ran, giving him a tasteful sight before he died. Who knew Valkyrie's would grant a man of such a sight before death. Just as he was expecting to feel the sting of the sword he felt her soft body collide with his, knocking him out of death's way.

The Jarl's eyes widened in shock as his sword collided with nothing but mud. He turned his gaze over to the fallen Prince, who looked at him with just as much surprise.

Vegeta quickly got over his surprise as he pulled the woman off of him with one hand as the other tightly gripped his ax. Taking this as his only opportunity, he jolted upright. Aiming for the Jarls face, he swung his ax but missed, sinking the blade deep into the Jarls sword arm. The Jarl cried out in pain and dropped his sword. Vegeta ripped his ax out of the Jarls arm, at the same time, picking up the dropped sword with his other hand. And with a mighty yell, he sliced the sword upward, decapitating the Jarls fat head clean off his shoulders. 

Victorious, Vegeta fell onto his knees, dropping both sword and ax at his side. His head fell back as he laughed at the sky above him. Never had he been so close to death to then only be saved by a woman. 

A woman, no, his woman. 

**Both**

His eyes snapped open, and he turned to look for her. And there she still was on her hands and knees just next to him. Looking at him with complete shock and bewilderment. He looked down to her collar bone where her stone rested upon. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the one that the seer had given him. Rolling the stone slowly in his hand, he remembered what the seer had told him.

_ "Take this stone, place it upon a stone on her person. Fusing stone from present to future, and not even time can stop true soul mates from being together."  _

Leaning forward, he began to slowly crawl over to her, closing the gap between them. 

Seeing him move toward her snapped her out of her shock, and she instantly began to shoot questions at him. But of course, in a language that he did not understand. "Dō yatte anata ni fureru koto ga dekimashita ka? Anata wa yūreidesu! Anata wa shinde iru hazudesu! Kore wa anata ga shinu bashodesu-"

_ ("How was I able to touch you? You're a ghost! You are supposed to be dead! This is where you die-") _

"Þegiðu," Vegeta growled as he quickly reached for her. One hand grabbing the stone around her neck, connecting his with hers. His other hand snaked its way up her thigh and took a firm grasp of her ass, lifting and pulling her onto his lap. 

("S _ hut up _ ")

Her breath hitched with excitement from his rough touching, and his deep gruff voice sent chills down her spine. If only she could fluently speak nordic, she would know what he was saying to her. And as he slowly pulled her closer to him, she did not put up a fight. Instead, she slowly slid her hands up his shoulders to the back of his neck. She saw the fire of desire burning in his eyes, and she bit her bottom lip in anticipation. 

Was she seriously straddling the lap of a ghost right now? 

Startled out of her daze, she began to look more closely at the man before her. His once transparent self was becoming more and more permanent by the second. She was beginning to feel the individual hairs of the furs under her hands. Lifting her hand to inspect it, she saw her once clean porcelain skin was now covered in blood. She started to feel the cool air around her begin to get an icy bite, hardening her nipples to a painful point. 

"Nani ga okotte iru no?!" She nearly screeched out, her hot breath becoming visible before her. 

( _ "What the fuck is going on?" _ )

Vegeta felt the two stones in his hand grow warmer and warmer as they fused together from the seer's magic. Just as he felt the warmth of her skin under his other hand grow, as she slowly left her time to come to his. Adrenaline once again began to pump through his veins, this will be his woman, his shield-maiden. Chosen for him by the gods.

Her screeching made him wince back. "Ég sagði, þegiðu," he growled at her once again before firmly planting his lips upon hers. 

( _ "I said, shut up." _ )

Bulma gasped in surprise but quickly melted into his embrace, the sound of his voice once again sending her into a trance. Completely forgetting about the blood, she dug her hands deeper into his furs and up into his hair as their lips and tongues battled for dominance. He finally let go of her necklace and snaked his arm around and up into her hair, mimicking the pull and tugs that she was doing to him. With a moan, she ground her hips into him, receiving one in return as he tightened his grip on her ass, desperately trying to pull her closer to him. 

The tightness and heating of her core grew to an unbearable level, her hands started to move in a frenzy desperately pulling at his furs, wanting to feel the chiseled muscle below. 

Vegeta laughed at her eagerness and bared his teeth to her, playfully nipping at her bottom lip. 

The bloody battle was completely forgotten by the two, both entranced by their lust for one another. That was until the stomping of feet and a battle war cry drew closer and closer to the two. Vegeta tore his face away from the woman, just in time to see the charging man wince in pain and fall flat on his face. An ax sticking straight out of his back. 

"Hæ! Ef ég get ekki fengið neinn skott, þá geturðu það ekki heldur!" Raditz yelled as he stomped his way over to the two. "Við þurfum að senda alla þessa fífl til Valhallar!" He bent down and ripped the ax out of the now-dead man before him as he slowly gave the woman that was in Vegeta's lap a look over. "Hún er þó ágætur afli. Hvar fannstu hana?"

( _ "Hey! If I can't be getting any tail, then neither can you!" _ )

( _ "We need to send all of these bastards to Valhalla! _ )

( _ "She is a nice catch though. Where did you find her?" _ )

Vegeta growled as he stood, bringing the woman up with him. "Setjið Jarls höfuðið á snúð og skrúðgarðu það í kring. Það ætti að binda enda á bardaga þeirra." he said as he nodded in the direction of the decapitated head. "Reyndar, gakktu úr skugga um að hver einasti höfuð þeirra endi á gaddum... Mundu að ég hef skilaboð til þessa Frieza konungs."

( _ "Put their Jarls head on a pike and parade it around. That should put an end to their fighting." _ )

( _ "Actually, make sure every last one of their heads ends up on pikes... Remember, I have a message to send to this King Frieza." _ )

Raditz looked down at the Jarl's head and let out a deep bellow of a laugh as he swooped down to pick it up. "Þessi maður átti virkilega ljótt mál, var það ekki?" Raditz said with a disgusted look on his face. He then bent down to pick up the Jarls sword and with a sickening crunch, he shish kabobed the head onto the tip. "Sigur er okkar! Vel gert Prinsinn minn!" He hollered as he lifted the head and began to run through the town yelling of their victory and telling anyone and everyone to send all of the unwelcome guests to Valhalla.

(" _ This man really had an ugly mug didn't he?" _ ) 

( _ "Victory is ours! Well done my Prince!" _ )

Bulma quickly covered her mouth with her hand, fighting the urge to vomit from the gruesome display. The heated excitement that she was feeling just mere seconds ago was now gone.  _ 'I think that is enough Viking excitement for me for one day,' _ she thought to herself. ' _ Time to put the ax down and go to bed.' _ She then began to look upon her person and found that she no longer had the ax. That her perfectly clean nightgown, which had remained clean when she was running through the battle was now covered in blood and mud. Shock chilled her to the bone as she desperately looked around her, trying to find the ax. How was she seeing, and feeling the Viking ghost without the ax being in her hands? What was going on!?

Furious and confused she spun around, aiming her fiery eyes at the man before her. "Nani ga okotte iru no ka oshietekudasai! Sono ono nashi de dō yatte anata o miru koto ga dekimasu ka?"

( _ "I demand you tell me what is going on! How can I see you without that ax?" _ )

Vegeta just looked at her, his brows scrunching together in irritation. "Jæja, þetta verður vandamál." He grumbled to himself as he took ahold of her hand and began to pull her along with him. She continued to screech and yell in her foreign language. 

( _ "Well, this is going to be a problem." _ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! So what do you think, please leave a review and let me know! See you next chapter.


	6. Pampered Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness your guys! over 1100 hits and 116 kudos! That is so awesome! Thank you thank you so much everyone!
> 
> I also am sending a huge thank you to SuperSaiyanMagenta for being my beta. All of your advice and greatly appreciated. 
> 
> I own nothing! I am only using the DBZ characters for my own entertainment, and yours. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Both**

Vegeta kept a loose yet firm grip on her slender wrist, trudging her through the dying down battlefield. His raiders were now in the process of eliminating the rest of Jarl Dodoria's group. Once they saw their Jarls head paraded on the tip of his sword, they knew they had been beaten. And so, with one final battle cry and a swing of their ax, they all welcomed their trip to Valhalla. 

No matter how many times he would turn to the little woman and yell at her to shut up, she kept yelling at him in her foreign language. 

"Anata wa watashi o tebanashite, anata ni nani ga okotte iru no ka o watashi ni hanashi hajimeta hō ga īdesu. Tattaima! Anata... Anata... Anata wa baikingudesu!" Bulma screeched as she desperately tried to pry her hand free from The man's steel grip. She dug her now numb heels into the frosty mud in an attempt to free herself from him. But failed miserably as he effortlessly continued to drag her along in his march through the village.

( _ "You better let me go and start telling me what the hell is going on. Right now! You... you... You Viking!" _ )

A growl rumbled deep within Vegeta's chest. The woman and her none stop yelling were really getting on his last nerve.

Bulma let out another aggravated screech when she noticed that he was completely ignoring her. She will not be ignored! Not even by some ruthless, intimidating, sexy-ass Viking! He  _ will _ listen to her if it was the last thing she did. After taking in a deep breath, she yanked her captive hand with all her might, causing him to spin and face her. 

Piercing ebony eyes met with her fiery blue. His lip curled up in irritation, accompanied by a deep growl. Her breath hitched from the sight of him, and she found herself getting lost in those eyes again. But that only lasted for a second as she quickly snapped herself out of her daze. She needed to make this Viking listen to her.

"Watashi o hanashite." She said in a firm voice.

( _ "Let go of me." _ )

Vegeta's lip curled as his tolerance level was just about reaching its max. "Hættu að tala! Ég skil þig ekki!" He growled as he began to turn around, only to have his arm yanked back by the infuriating woman behind him. 

( _ "Stop talking! I don't understand you!") _

She really should have become more fluent in the language. She can read it just fine, but speaking it... That is something different. 

She squared her shoulders at the visibly fumingly mad Viking before her. Lifting their combined arms, she aggressively pointed to his steel grip. "Tebanasu." She demanded.

( _ "Let go." _ )

Vegeta's brows scrunched together in confusion. He really hates being confused, it really makes the thunder within him roar. 

Seeing the confused look on his face Bulma took in a steady deep breath, calming her nerves. "Tebanasu." She said firmly again, pointing to his fingers and lightly yanking her arm away from him. 

( _ "Let go." _ )

"Tch." Vegeta rolled his eyes as he finally  _ somewhat _ understood what she was saying. A bit more aggressively than needed, he let go of her hand in a tossing manner. And as he was turning around to walk away, he was once again stopped by her. His nostrils flaring out, he spun back around. "Hvað! Kona!"

( _ "What! Woman!" _ )

"Samuidesu!" She yelled at him rubbing her hands up and down her arms in a traditional  _ 'I'm cold' _ manner. The rest of her body began to shake like a leaf from the icy weather around her. She was not dressed nor prepared for such weather!

( _ "I'm cold" _ )

Vegeta's piercing gaze ran up and down her shivering form, and he yet again  _ somewhat _ understood her.  _ 'What in the Helheim was she thinking wearing such thin clothing anyways? They offer no such protection to her fragile form at all.' _ Vegeta thought with a heavy sigh. He unlatched his furs off of his shoulders and, in one sweeping motion, threw them over hers.

Giving the furs a quick shake, making sure that they were secure on her. He then looked her in the eyes, piercing her down to her soul. "Betri?" He asked, his irritation seeping off of his words.

( _ "Better?" _ )

Bulma just stood there glaring up at the Viking. "Arigatō." She grumbled softly. The furs did not smell all that great- being covered in mud, sweat, and blood, but they did provide her with much-needed warmth. While clenching her jaw, she wrapped her fingers into the cloak and pulled it closer to her tiny frame. This will have to do until she can find a way out of this crazy nightmare and back into bed with Yamcha. 

( _ "Thank you." _ )

Yamcha! Her eyes widened with shock, almost popping out of her skull. She completely forgot all about Yamcha. Last she remembered, she was storming out of their tent pissed off at him because he would not have sex with her- that ass hole. Which then led her to the bloody arms... literally bloody arms of her Viking ghost. 

And she ended up almost devouring that Vikings face. 

Not that she is complaining, it was a very nice kiss. But she is now engaged, damn it! Engaged to Yamcha. What the hell was she thinking?

With a small groan, she pulled the furs closer to her body. Kissing the Viking was a big mistake, that's most likely the reason why she is in this mess of a nightmare. Maybe she should kiss him again, and that will send her back and out of this... whatever it is. 

She slowly lifted her eyes up to him, his eyes cold and unforgiving and his l mouth set in a hard frown. 

No, kissing him again would be a bad idea. He looks very-very upset... Or well upset might be putting it a bit too mildly. 

Seeing as he had met her demands, Vegeta gestured in the direction that he  _ was _ walking and raised his brows in question. Silently asking her, 'can we continue on our fucking way, you irritating woman!'

Taking her silence as an answer, he turned on his heels.

"Chottomatte." She called out to him. Slowly he turned around to face her  _ again _ , his left eye twitching. She could tell she was really beginning to push her luck. Sighing softly she lifted one of her feet and pointed to it. "Watashi no ashi. Watashi wa kutsu o motte imasen."

( _ "Wait." _ )

( _ "My feet. I have no shoes.") _

Vegeta scrunched his brows together as he studied her feet. ' _ She doesn't even have feet covering!' _ he said to himself, completely baffled.  _ 'Why would the gods send me such a fragile, ill-equipped woman?' _ He continued to study her small form. ' _ She won't even pass as a weak shieldmaiden. She is not a gift from the gods...' _ He sighed heavily as he looked up into her eyes again.  _ 'She is a curse... I'll show them what I think of this curse.'  _

"Leyfðu mér að hjálpa þér. Dekruð prinsessa mín." Vegeta said with an evil smirk. Slowly he grabbed the edges of the furs he draped around her shoulders and began to wrap them tightly around her, securing her hands. 

( _ "Allow me to help you. My pampered Princess." _ )

_ 'Prinsessa mín! I recognize that!' _ Bulma thought to herself in surprise as she allowed him to bundle her up.  _ 'He called me his Princess. Aww, how sweet. He is going to actually take care of me... Not exactly something that I would expect from a Viking, but I like it.'  _ She sighed in content as she smiled up at him.

"viltu ekki að viðkvæmt sjálf þitt frjósi, nú gerum við það?" His smirk widened as he saw her falling into his trap. Once he knew her hands were trapped within the furs around her, he slowly slid his hands to her waist. Her pupils dilated at his intimate touch, distracting her more from what he was really doing. And before she could snap out of her trance, he quickly hoisted her up onto his shoulder like she was a bushel of hay. 

( _ "don't want your fragile self to freeze, now do we?" _ )

"Nantekotta i! Anata wa orokana baikingu! Watashi o oku! Kore wa josei o chiryō suru hōhōde wa arimasen!" Bulma yelled in surprise as she tried to wiggle her hands free. But stopped once she realized that was not going to happen. "Sore ga anata ga shite ita kotodesu! Watashi no ude o tojikomeru! Anata wa kirainahito!" Bulma continued to yell as she tried to wiggle and kick in her trapped state. 

( _ "What the hell! You stupid Viking! Put me down! This is no way to treat a lady!" _ )

( _ "That's what you were doing! Trapping my arms! You're an asshole!" _ )

Vegeta just lightly shook his head and let out an evil chuckle as the woman continued to struggle on his shoulder. He gave her ass a quick double pat, stilling her in her struggles. "Ég myndi hætta að berjast ef ég væri þú, og sættu þig við ósigur. Þú ert á móti Vegeta prins Saiyan ættarinnar. Sigur í framtíðinni er með ólíkindum."

( _ "I would stop struggling if I were you, and accept defeat. You are up against Prince Vegeta of the Saiyan clan. Victory in your future is highly unlikely." _ )

_ 'Did he just slap my ass!'  _ Bulma said to herself in complete shock. Normally, she would be extremely pissed off by such an assault. But her body was giving her much different reaction ques than the ones of her being mad. She remained perfectly still as she tried to process the reaction her body was giving her from that slap. Her heart began to rapidly beat within her chest once realization set in. 

She was turned on. And for the second time tonight... by this Viking ghost.

Bulma clenched her thighs together, trying to fight against the building heat from within her, and just hung her head in defeat. Breathing evenly to calm down her overreacting self, she patiently waited for her Viking fantasy to take her to wherever they were going. 

**Vegeta**

Vegeta finally made it to his destination, the large square outside the longhouse. And to his surprise, the woman had remained still after the spanking he delivered to her bottom. Maybe he should have done that sooner, it would have saved him the headache of arguing with her. He will just have to remember that for next time.

Next time? There will be no next time! He is going to find the seer and have her sent back before morning. 

Vegeta quickly shook his head, riding it of such thoughts.

As he approached the longhouse, he spotted Kakarot lobbing bodies out and into a pile on top of a small wagon, to later be taken elsewhere. 

"Any news of the King and Queen, Kakarot?" Vegeta questioned as he approached the man.

Kakarot gave a grunt as he tossed a body. He gave his Prince a wide grin and dusted his hands off before replying. "Glad to see you alive and well, my Prince. The King and Queen are in good health still- I personally made sure of that as you requested. They are over by the docks now, with my brother Raditz, arranging our  _ message _ to this  _ King Frieza _ ."

An evil smirk spread across Vegeta's face as he re-remembered the message he promised to send. "That is good news. Any more bodies within the longhouse to take over to the boats?"

"Ah, yes, just one more." Kakarot quickly turned around and ran back inside to grab it. With a couple of grunts, Kakarot was back in view dragging a body behind him, and with another grunt, he lobed that one onto the top of his pile. "How about the one on your shoulder? We adding that one to the pile as well?"

Vegeta gave a small chuckle. "Tempting, but no. This one is for the seer."

Kakarot raised a brow in question. "What does the seer want a dead body for?"

Just then, the girl on Vegeta's shoulder gave an irritated moan and quickly flailed her body, grabbing both men's attention. "Anata wa watashi o motonimodosu tsumoridesu ka?" She said in a demanding voice. "Subete no chi ga watashi no atama, kirainahito ni isoide imasu."

( _ "You going to put me back down at all?" _ )

( _ "All the blood is rushing to my head, asshole." _ )

Both of Kakarot's eyebrows rose up in surprise. "By the gods, that body is alive. And it is a she." A sly smirk graced Kakarot's features, but then quickly fell and was replaced with confusion. "And why are you taking her to the seer? I am more than positive that he does not want her. He has my mother- his wife... Sooo." 

Vegeta let out an irritated sigh as he popped his shoulder, sending the little female flying off of him. Before she landed too harshly onto the ground below, he caught her around the waist and gently set her down. She glared up at him, most likely pissed off at his method of putting her down. He growled at her, showing that he did not care. She just deepened her glare in reply. With a roll of his eyes, he spun the little woman around to face Kakator, who was studying the whole interaction with a puzzled look. 

"This woman," Vegeta started very slowly. "Is the one that  _ he _ sent to me. This woman is supposed to be my soulmate! But-"

"By the Gods!" Kakarot yelled, interrupting Vegeta. "You were really able to pull her through time!"

"Yes, Kakarot. But, silence! List-" 

"This is wonderful news!" Kakarot continued, interrupting his Prince once again. "The King and Queen must hear of this right away!"

"No! Kakarot!-"

Ignoring his Prince for the third time, Kakarot grabbed the young woman, carrying her bridal style, and took off toward the docks. 

Vegeta growled as he tightly clenched his fists and glared at the retreating form of his irritating friend, beautiful blue hair flowing behind him. Why would Kakarot not listen to him? He needs to take that curse of a woman to the seer. And send her back to wherever... or whenever she came from. As he was about to take a step forward and follow his irritating friend he eyes bugged once the realization of where Kakarot was taking the woman hit him. 

To his mother.

And once his mother finds out who she is and why she was here. There is no getting rid of her. With urgency in his step, Vegeta took off toward the docks.

~*~

Regrettably, he did not make it to the docks in time. By the time he made it there, his mother, Queen Eschalot, was already fussing over the woman. Running her hands through her hair, grabbing her chin, and turning her head this way and that. The poor girl just stood there, bug-eyed and shaking like a leaf. Vegeta gave a small chuckle at how ridiculous the woman looked, only to instantly straighten his face and pretend that he was clearing his throat. 

With his fists clenched, he began to march his way toward the group. Ignoring the rest of his clan members as they decapitate the heads from the bodies and shove them onto wooden pikes. Setting everything up perfectly for the message. An evil smirk graced his face as he eyed the gruesomely decorated longship.

"Mother," Vegeta hollered as he approached the group. A noticeable sigh of relief left the blunette once she saw him. "Stop with your grabby hands all over the woman. She is no one important." Vegeta growled as he grabbed the blue head's shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Nante baikingu no otokoda! Naze anata wa -" The woman said in an angry whisper once she was back in his arms.

( _ "What the hell, Viking dude! Why you let-" _ )

Vegeta quickly put his hand up to her lips, silencing her from continuing with her different language gibberish. 

"She will be gone before sun up," Vegeta said firmly. "I just need to-"

"Don't you even think about it, Vegeta." Queen Eschalot said, the firmness in her voice matching her sons. "Kakarot just told us that you did end up seeing the Seer, like your father and I asked, and that this woman is a gift to you from the gods." She paused, watching her son, seeing if he would give off a sign or hint that she was on the right track. If the tight knot that was forming between his brows told her anything... She was on the right track.

A triumphant smirk formed on her face, "She is your soulmate, son. So she is not going to be going anywhere." Her soft brown eyes then landed on her soon-to-be daughter-in-law's shivering form. "By the God's!" She said, her eyes growing wide with shock. "Take her to the longhouse right away. The poor thing is shivering like she just got out of an Íshola (ice hole). No need to have her freeze to death before I get my grandbabies!" 

Vegeta placed his hands back onto the woman's hips, preparing to lift her back over his shoulder.

"And don't you dare carry her over your shoulder like a batch of freshly caught fish!" The Queen scolded, as she eyed her son. He gave her an irritated glare, which she replied with crossing her arms over her chest in a 'try me' fashion. "You carry her proper!"

Vegeta let out another long growl as he hooked one of his arms under the woman's legs and quickly lifted her up off of her feet. Receiving a high pitch 'Eeyeh!' right into his ear. He gave her a warning look as he turned to make his way back to the Longhouse. 

And there went his idea to find the seer and force him to send the woman back. Now he is stuck with this...  _ curse _ . 

He eyed the woman that was curled up and shivering in his arms, her lips beginning to match the blue of her hair. The lips that were pink and luscious only mere moments ago. He picked up his pace toward the longhouse, almost going to a steady run. He needed to hurry and get her to the hearth- return some of that alluring color back to her face. 

His leather-wrapped feet thudded against the wooden floor of the longhouse as he entered. A sigh of relief escaped past his lips when he saw the fire still burning within the hearth. He set her gently down onto a nearby bench, only for her to quickly get up and hobble her way closer to the fire and sit directly on the edge of the hearth. 

Her small frame fit perfectly on the ledge, as she sat there hugging her legs. She wiggled her fingers and toes dangerously close to the fire, slowly bringing life back to the numb appendages. 

"You only need to warm yourself up, not set yourself on fire, woman," Vegeta said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The woman just continued to sit there, ignoring him and almost setting her limbs on fire as she desperately sought out the heat. "Tch," Vegeta said as he plopped himself down onto the bench he first sat her on. He aimlessly looked about the table and found a mug, still half full of ale from the celebration earlier that night. Lifting it up, he lazily studied it, making sure no blood or body part was floating about in it. Satisfied, he shrugged his shoulders and took a large gulp. With a click of his tongue and a satisfied sigh, he placed the mug back down. 

A small grumble of a stomach across from him caught his attention. Snapping his eyes up to the woman, he found her longingly staring at the ale in his hands. Giving her an understanding smirk, he looked about the table again and found another partly full/ somewhat safe mug of ale. Leaning forward out of his seat, he offered it to her. 

With no longer painfully frozen fingers, she reached for the mug and nodded her thanks. Leaning back into his seat, he carefully watched her as she took her first sip and almost instantly coughed it back up.

"Pampered Princess," Vegeta sneered as he took another large gulp of his ale. He looked back to the blue head only to find her glaring daggers at him over her mug. He raised a brow at her in question, silently challenging her.

She stood up from her perch on the edge of the hearth with a huff and began to chug the rest of the ale. Vegeta raised both of his brows at her as he watched her slender neck contract with every gulp, not a single drop of ale dribbling down her chin. Once she was finished, she slammed it down onto the table and used the back of her hand to wipe her mouth. 

Vegeta nodded his head in approval. "Alright, Pampered Princess," he said as he stood up, grabbing both of their now empty mugs. Not even breaking their eye contact, he sauntered over to an open barrel of ale and slowly dunk the two mugs in, filling them both up to the top. Standing before her again, he offered her the mug back. 

"skál," He said with a smirk and a lift of his mug. 

"skál," The woman replied. 

Vegeta froze just before the mug hit his lips as he looked at the foreign woman before him. Shock, written clearly on his face. The blunette just smirked at him and began to chug her drink, taking his state of shock as an opportunity to beat him. Vegeta snapped out of his state of shock and quickly began to chug his drink, the thrill of a challenge running through his veins. 

With a triumphant 'HA!' Vegeta slammed his mug just mere seconds before the little woman. She too had slammed hers down, her elegant joyous laugh echoed off the walls. Her cheeks finally getting a hint of pink to them- the fire, and now the booze was doing their job at warming her small frame. 

"Oh, my," The Queen said as she entered the hall. The King, Kakarot, Raditz, and the seer all closely following behind her. "This just brings such joy to my heart, son." She then grabbed the girl and once again began to look her over. 

The Blunette shot a questionable look over to Vegeta, silently pleading 'help me' with her eyes. Vegeta just shook his head at her and walked back over to the barrel of ale, refilling his mug once again. There is no fighting his mother when it comes to things like this. 

"She is not very strong," The Queen stated. "Are you sure she will bear strong sons?" She questioned as she looked up toward the seer, as he slowly made his way over to the hearth. 

"Yes," The seer simply stated. "But not only that, but she will-"

"Anata wa!" The blue head screamed once she saw the seer. She began to flail her arms, freeing herself out of the Queen's grasp, and marched herself around the hearth, to stand in front of the seer. "Anata wa!" She said, once again with a stomp of her foot and a violent pock to his chest. "Watashi wa anata ga watashi o rikai shite iru koto o shitte imasu! Soshite, anata wa hanashi hajimeta hō ga īdesu! Ittai nani ga okotte iru no ka oshietekudasai!"

( _ "You!" _ )

( _ "You!" _ )

( _ "I know you understand me! And you better start talking! Tell me what the hell is going on!" _ )

All eyes stared in shock at the two, patiently waiting for what was going to happen. 

The seer raised a fist to his mouth as he cleared his throat. "Hai, wakarimasu." He said as he slowly placed his hands onto her shoulders. 

( _ "Yes, I understand you." _ )

The bluenette deflated and sighed in relief. "Ā! Ā, tasukatta!" But she quickly snapped back up with fire burning in her eyes. "Sā, hanashi hajimemashou!"

( _ "Oh! Thank God!" _ )

( _ "Now start talking!" _ )

"Wait!" Vegeta yelled, getting everyone's attention to him. "You can understand her!?"

"Hai," The seer said with a small nod, but then shook his head and re-answered in the correct language. "Yes, I can."

Vegeta growled and slammed his empty mug onto the tabletop. "Explain, now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of chapter 6! Please leave a review/comment to let me know what you think! I really do love those. 
> 
> Oh, and this whole jumping back and forth between languages is not going to last for much longer, Bulma is a very smart individual and will get a hang of the Norse language soon. 
> 
> See you next chapter! I have an evil plot planned out for next chapter, hope your ready! I guess I'll be nice and give you a small hint... it involves hot springs.


End file.
